1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the case of an image forming apparatus performing single-sided printing, one side (front side) of a print sheet is printed, and then the print sheet is passed through an inversion mechanism for inverting the print sheet upside down and output with the printed side facing down, so that the page order of the discharged printed matter becomes correct. Also, in the case of performing double-sided printing, the front side of a print sheet is printed, and then the print sheet is passed via a conveyance path for double-sided printing, printed on the back side, and discharged. Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-15186 discloses an image forming apparatus that performs double-sided printing after selecting a conveyance path that will increase productivity, in the case where there are a plurality of conveyance paths for double-sided printing.
There are print jobs input to an image forming apparatus in which pages for single-sided printing (hereinafter, single-sided printing pages) are mixed with pages for double-sided printing (hereinafter, double-sided printing pages). In the case of such jobs that include a single-sided printing page and double-sided printing pages following the single-sided printing page, changing the order in which the double-sided printing page that is to be printed on the first side of the sheet and the single-sided printing page are printed is known. This involves performing printing on the first side of double-sided printing before printing the preceding single-sided printing page, given that conveyance for inverting the sheet and for performing printing on the second side after printing on the first side of double-sided printing takes time. Changing the order in this way enables the overall printing time to be shortened, because printing of the single-sided printing page that has been deferred can be performed while performing conveyance for inverting the sheet and for performing printing on the second side after performing printing of the first side of double-sided printing. However, in the case where single-sided printing pages are mixed with double-sided printing pages and there are a large number of successive double-sided printing pages, there is a problem in that productivity conversely falls due to the print order being changed in the above manner.